


You'll Never Be Alone

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Stop it, Yuu. You’re not forcing me to do anything and there’s nothing you should feel sorry about. I’m here with you because I love you and because I want to, and I’ll be here until you’ll get better, I don’t care how long it takes.”





	You'll Never Be Alone

It was the third day.

The third day Kame woke up next to Yuta feeling like the other hadn’t slept at all.

Kazuya had tried. He had tried to make him talk, then he had chosen the silence path.

He had tried to be close to him and let him know that he was going to be there always, whatever happened.

It hadn’t worked, none of that.

And still Tamamori was quiet, still he wandered the apartment with a funereal look and dark shadows under his eyes.

Kame thought he had run out of options.

When, three days before, he had gotten back home and had found him crouched in the corner of the bathroom with his face covered in blood, he remembered he had been close to having a heart attack.

It had took him hours to have him tell what had happened, and even longer to convince him to go to a hospital.

The second one, he had miserably failed.

He had said something about some men. He had said he didn’t know them. And he had said they had dragged him into an alley, not far from home.

That was all Kame had managed to get from him, but it hadn’t taken him much to understand what his words meant and what had actually happened.

He remembered he had felt like getting out, find them and hurt them just as bad as they had hurt him.

He couldn’t imagine something like that happening.

He loved Yuta, he liked him, he aroused him... but when he stopped and looked at him he always seemed so little and so damn naïve, so much that he made him feel like he wanted to protect him, to shield him, and the thought of having failed so bad drove him crazy.

He kept looking at him, waiting a sign from him, a sign that he was ready to be helped, but he knew it wasn’t going to be so easy.

They had breakfast together, like every morning, and Yuta pretended to eat something before whispering he was full and getting back to the bedroom, laying over the blankets and staring at the ceiling.

During the previous days Kame had pretended to ignore it, and had kept spending his day like he would’ve normally done, but not today.

He couldn’t allow him to keep shutting himself in anymore, he couldn’t allow him to wallow in his pain without managing to get him out of it.

Kame was stubborn, but under this specific circumstance he just wanted to convince Yuta to open up, bring him closer, even if it was just to let him cry all his tears and be there to hug him.

To let him know that there was always a solution, and that he was not alone.

He went into the bedroom, sitting next to him on the bed as if it was something he would’ve normally done.

He dared to reach out and brushing his shoulder, and didn’t miss to notice the slight jerk Yuta had at the touch.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” the elder murmured, caressing him slowly while the other let go to his hand, apparently more relaxed.

“I know.” he said, so low that Kame had a hard time hearing him.

They stayed like this for a while, then Kame saw something different in Yuta’s gaze, something that hadn’t been there in the past days.

He saw his eyes alive, all of a sudden, right before the other sat up, bringing his hands through his hair, pulling.

“I’m sorry, Kazu. I’m sorry about the state that I’m in, I’m sorry that I’m making you worry and I force you to take care of me, I’m...” Kame stopped him, wrapping his arms around his waist, holding him close.

“Stop it, Yuu. You’re not forcing me to do anything and there’s nothing you should feel sorry about. I’m here with you because I love you and because I want to, and I’ll be here until you’ll get better, I don’t care how long it takes.” he reassured him, leaning his forehead against Tamamori and looking him straight in the eyes.

Yuta looked even worse, and pulled away from his hold.

“I wish I could tell you I’m going to be okay, but I can’t. I don’t know how I will feel tomorrow or the next day, if... if things can actually be better.”

Kamenashi felt a sharp pain in his chest, but ignored it.

It didn’t matter, not now.

“You just have to trust me, Yuu. Everything it’s going back to normal, I promise. I promise I’ll find a way  to make you forget what they’ve done to you, and that one day it’s going to look just like a bad dream. I...” he couldn’t finish, because the younger stopped him.

“The point is I can’t, Kame.” he said, his face suddenly red, fidgeting on the bed as if victim of a panic attack. “I keep feeling their hands on me, and their bodies and their voices, and I feel so horribly dirty that I want to tear my skin off. I can’t believe it’s going to be just a bad dream, because it’s real, Kazu, because they’ve been on me, and I feel like every spot on my body where they’ve been is burning. I’ve washed myself to the point of scraping my skin off, but I can still feel them.” he said, with all the rage and pain he had in him, with all he had piled up since the moment of the rape, with all he felt.

Kame bit his lip, trying to calm down.

He took him back in his arms, rocking him gently, softly kissing his forehead and letting him readjust to his touch and his skin and his kisses.

“I’m here, Yuta.” he repeated, low. “I’m here, and there’s going to be just the feeling of my hands and my lips on your skin. I will help you to feel whole again, I promise, so that you won’t feel their hands anymore. But you have to let me, Yuu.”

Tamamori seemed to think about it.

Then he pushed himself closer to his boyfriend’s body, closing his eyes briefly; then, he burst into tears.

“Then help me, Kazu.” he stammered among tears, and Kamenashi sighed, nodding.

“Of course, Yuu.” he said, still caressing him. “Of course I will help you.”  


End file.
